


the shift

by montecarlos



Series: Howl [4]
Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood, Gen, M/M, Romance, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gently brushes a hand through his mate’s hair, brushing back the hair from Mitch’s forehead. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” He whispers, Mitch still unresponsive in his arms. “I’m so sorry for all this, Mitchy,” He stops as Mitch’s eyes snap open, golden and fearful. </p><p> </p><p>Mitch's first transformation is looming and Alex knows he must protect his mate. But it's Pierre that Mitch needs and the young alpha has vanished from the face of the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foolishwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishwolves/gifts).



> For the wonderful Amy's birthday. I hope you have a brilliant day, sunshine! ♥ ♥ You have fast become one of my best friends and this is sorta a thank you for listening to me rattle on about ace!Pierre yesterday!
> 
> This thing turned into a monster but I wanted to delve deep into the history of Mitch and Alex in an organic way so I hope it's come across well! Warnings for blood and violence as expected, since Mitch is shifting. Also a big thank you to Jamie who kept me going throughout this fic writing process, urged me towards the finish line. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Alex knew the risks, he knew that this would happen the second that Pierre sank his fangs into Mitch’s skin, the second that the venom restarted the human’s heart. The moon had sat in the dark sapphire sky like a shiny penny as Mitch’s eyes - golden instead of brown - had flickered open, his tongue swiping over his dry lips, over his new fangs as he’d surveyed Alex with fear in his eyes.    
  
“What happened to me?” He whispers, his eyes locking on Alex.  
  
Alex will never forget the ache in his chest at the expression on his mate’s face, at the look of confusion and fear reflected in the beautiful golden eyes. He finds himself crawling over to Mitch, his lips unable to form words as he reaches out a shaking, still half numbed hand, presses it against Mitch’s cheek. His eyes flicker down to watch Mitch’s chest rise and fall.    
  
“I’m sorry,” He whispers, closing his eyes. “We had to do it...I’m so sorry,” He whispers, his thumb brushing over Mitch’s cheek. “I never wanted this for you,”   
  
Mitch glances down at the drying blood clinging to his plaid shirt, to Sean who is surveying him carefully, his hands covered with crusted, brown blood. His brow furrows as he glances around, wincing against Alex’s chest.    
  
“What’s wrong?” Alex asks, voice full of concern for his mate.    
  
“Where’s Pierre?” Mitch asks, his golden eyes ghosting around the clearing of the woods, looking out for the slighter alpha.    
  
“Pierre’s gone…” Alex whispers, the howl low in his throat. He can feel Pierre in the back of his mind; feels his thoughts and his pain dance over the corners of their bond, it sends shockwaves down his spine. He can feel Pierre’s guilt from miles away, can feel the scratchy sensation build over his chest, can feel Mitch next to him, trying to seek out his alpha - and that feeling  _ hurts _ \- that Mitch has his own alpha, that he’s tied to another wolf. Alex’s wolf howls low inside his chest as he pulls Mitch closer towards him, feels their hearts beat as one, feels Mitch’s tears dampen the thin material of his t-shirt.    
  
Alex casts his eyes through the darkened trees of the forest, fighting to stop his wolf from bursting free, its claws deep in his chest, wanting to find Pierre, to drag him back to the woods. Mitch’s sobs still tear through the air as Alex’s hands carefully brush through his hair to offer comfort, the new wolf shuddering against his chest. He looks up at the moon with tentative fear.    
  


* * *

  
  
Pierre doesn’t show up at the house for weeks. Alex pretends not to notice the fear and hurt in Stoffel’s eyes as he checks and rechecks their bedroom, pretends not to notice Sean hovering closer to Mitch, the blood still staining his hands. However, the scent of Pierre, though it clings to the pillows and to the couch, is faint and barely there. They all pretend that everything is okay, that there’s nothing wrong, that Sean isn’t screaming out, nightmares plaguing his sleep, that Alex doesn’t have enormous dark circles under his eyes, that Mitch doesn’t sleep in his own bed, afraid of what he might do, his eyes flickering over to the moon waning against the backdrop of the dark blue sky.  
  
The moon waxes and wanes as the sheets of Pierre and Stoffel’s bed remain cold, Alex holds Mitch closer to his chest every night but they barely sleep - none of the pack do - their eyes sink under the weight of the dark bags. They snatch sleep when they can - a handful of hours on the couch but they all wake up with sweat pouring down their faces, calling out Pierre’s name. He never appears though, not even to Stoffel, who suffers the most from his lack of mate, a low howl echoes through the rooms every morning when he awakes to find empty sheets.    
  
Alex becomes more and more isolated from the rest of the group, spending his time trying to track down his fellow alpha, returning every evening with empty eyes, twigs and dirt sticking to his face and his hair. He watches the new moon with fear in his eyes. Mitch’s first transformation is looming and he knows that his mate will need Pierre, will need the alpha that turned him to help him through the process. It’s only a matter of time, he tells himself as he glances up at the moon, watching it hour by hour, its glow almost threatening.    
  


* * *

  
  
It comes on slowly - Mitch is cuddled up to Alex, watching something on Netflix when he shifts slightly against his chest, wincing. Alex glances down at his mate, sees the hurt reflected in the honey brown eyes.    
  
“What’s wrong?” He asks, carefully, his hand still resting on Mitch’s hip.    
  
“I feel strange,” Mitch says, brushing back his hair from his forehead. “I feel hot, and-” He pauses as Alex immediately presses his hand to his skin, frowning.    
  
“You feel a little warm,” Alex says quickly, his hand lingering for a moment longer than usual. “How do you feel?” He presses, his red eyes flickering over Mitch’s brown ones.    
  
“I feel a little sick,” Mitch says, wincing slightly, his face turns chalk white as he pulls away from Alex.  
  
The alpha raises an eyebrow as he watches his pale mate slide away from him, running towards the bathroom. Alex winces as he watches his mate fall to his knees and lean over the toilet, the silence tainted by his wrenching. Mitch’s thin body heaves with the strain, his knuckles pale as they grasp the sides of the toilet, the air filling with the scent of vomit. Alex wrinkles his nose as he watches Mitch for a moment, watches the pain spread across his face before he kneels down next to the Kiwi, his hand dancing over his cheek.    
  
“Sorry,” Mitch pants weakly, leaning into Alex’s touch. “I’m sorry I-” He begins as Alex slowly begins to drag the pain away, his eyes becoming darker red as he winces at the pain spreading through his body. “Lex, please-” Mitch says, shaking his head as he moves to push Alex’s hand away. “I can manage, I think I’m just getting sick-”   
  
“We both know that’s not the case, Mitch,” Alex says carefully, his hand still pressed against his mate’s cheek. Mitch is slightly clammy, and Alex can feel his heart racing slightly more than usual. Mitch leans into his touch and closes his eyes, the vomit still clinging to the corner of his mouth.    
  
“Lex, please, I don’t want to talk about that-” He begins, his face paling once more before he pushes Alex away, his fingers gripping the toilet again as he vomits into the porcelain bowl, his body shaking from the exertion.    
  
“Mitch, stop fighting this, we both know what’s going on,” Alex says, his voice low as his hand moves to rub at Mitch’s back. Mitch stiffens against his mate’s hand, his back twisting under the exertion of his heaves. “You don’t have to pretend-”   
  
“Just leave me alone-” Mitch says, half sobbing as another heave tears through his body. “Just get away from me,” He says, tears falling down his cheeks as he dry heaves into the toilet, his body shaking uncontrollably.    
  
“I can’t do that,” Alex whispers, his hand stroking over Mitch’s back. “You know I can’t,”   
  
“Why is this happening to me?” Mitch says, his voice merely a whisper as he leans into Alex’s touch, his body still shuddering from the exertion.  
  
Alex pulls his mate into his arms, Mitch’s sweaty face resting against his chest as he glances down at his mate in worry. He finds himself thinking about the first time that they had ever met, remembers when he first locked eyes with Mitch, looked into those honey brown eyes and knew he would be trouble.    
  
He remembers the teacher vaguely saying something about a new student before the door opens and an alluring smell dances over his nostrils - a smell that almost sends Alex wild, his fingernails almost sharpen into claws as he comes face to face with beautiful, brown eyes. His wolf scratches inside his chest, begging to be let out, begging to mark this beautiful creature, this beautiful human - his  _ mate _ . He remembers stopping for a moment. His mate was a  _ human _ , a human who probably had no idea of the monster he truly was. The brown eyes meet his own and a smile spreads over the tanned, small teenagers face. Alex doesn’t smile back, he grimaces as the boy - his mate - slides into the chair next to him, the alluring smell coming off him in waves. His claws pop out and he lets out a low growl under his breath, squeezing him against his thigh, the scent of his mate overpowering every sense he has, sending him dizzy.   
  
Alex is pulled back to reality as Mitch shudders against him, letting out a low growl of pain. Alex holds him tighter, tries to press himself against every other, fights to take the pain of a new transformation away. He watches as Mitch’s body surges against him, the pain twisting over his features as his body surges, fights to shift, to change.    
  
“Lex, it hurts,” Mitch whispers, his voice barely a whimper as Alex’s hands tighten around him.   
  
“I know, I know,” Alex whispers, his hands stroking over Mitch’s back as the young wolf arches against his alpha, another hiss of pain tearing through his body. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry that this happened,”   
  
“Don’t be,” Mitch says, laughing under his breath for a moment, his mouth split into a grin before a ripple of pain sinks through his chest again. “God, it hurts, Lex,” He whispers, squeezing his eyes shut. Alex continues to stroke his back, his fingertips dancing over the contracting muscles, Mitch’s cry of pain like a knife through his chest. “Tell me a story,” Mitch whispers, between cracked lips, his hand squeezing Alex’s tightly.    
  
Alex worries his lip as Mitch struggles against him. He knows that the transformation is coming, that he will have to shift to help his mate through the process. He squeezes Mitch’s hand tightly. “I don’t know which story would make you feel better,” He admits.    
  
“Remember when we met?” Mitch says, a small laugh permeating through the gasps of pain. “When you were an arsehole to me?”   
  
“I was not,” Alex says softly, a smile spreading over his lips. He thinks about the first day they met, to Mitch sitting in the chair next to him, his alluring scent washing over Alex’s nostrils.   
  


* * *

  
  
_ “Hey, can I borrow a pencil?” the tanned, small boy had leaned in and Alex had bristled, the scent fresh against his nose, tempting - the brown eyes fixed on him, the smirk on the corner of his lips.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Alex pulls away from the boy, hissing in pain as his claw digs into his thigh. “I don’t have one, sorry,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Your pencil case is right there,” The boy says, raising an eyebrow. “Look, if you don’t want me to borrow you, you could just say,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Alex pushes the pencil case towards the boy silently, ignoring the dark brown eyes watching him carefully. “Here,” He says, under his breath. “Take what you need,” His wolf cries out at his rejection of his mate, cries to mark the tiny tanned boy, to claim what is his.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The boy slowly moves his hand to take the pencil case from Alex’s fingers, their fingers brush for a moment and Alex immediately snatches his fingers away as though he’s been burned. The boy takes a pencil wordlessly and begins scribbling on his new textbook.  _ _  
_ **_  
_ ** _**Mitch Evans** he writes onto the front cover. Alex watches him carefully for the rest of the lesson, barely paying attention to the teacher going on and on about the maths that Alex has already mastered. Alex gulps heavily, forces the wolf away, his claw still digging into his thigh drawing blood.  
  
_

* * *

  
  
Alex is pulled away from his thoughts as Mitch screams out, his eyes beginning to turn a beautiful golden as he fights the transformation away. “Don’t fight this, Mitch,” He whispers, stroking his mate’s back, his hand moving to cup at Mitch’s cheek, staring into the glowing golden eyes, pain flitting across Mitch’s face. “You know, the pack knew that you were my mate immediately,” He says to calm himself more than Mitch still shaking in his arms. “But you know how I am, so stubborn-”   
  
Mitch laughs a little, still seizing against Alex’s chest, his eyes still golden.   
  


* * *

  
  
_ Alex arrives home and ignoring the rest of the pack, makes a beeline for the gym. Alex hits the punchbag with more force than he usually does, sweat dripping down over his white t-shirt as he thinks about Mitch, thinks about his mate, the alluring scent still hovering around him as he punches harder and faster, trying to get all of his emotions out, his wolf clawing at the surface -  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Hard day at school?” Antonio’s voice pops up and Alex stiffens, his fist pausing against the bag.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You could say that,” Alex says quietly, breath heavy.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What happened?” Antonio says, he’s leaning against the wall, his golden eyes focused on Alex. “You never come here first unless something happened,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Met my mate,” Alex says shortly, his eyes locking on the beta.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Antonio’s eyes widen. “You met your mate?” He looks surprised - it’s no secret that Alex has never been one for romantic relationships, never been one who believed in bondmates, preferring to nurture the love and support of his pack. “And that’s a bad thing because?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Because I don’t want a mate,” Alex growls low in his throat. “I don’t want that kind of distraction,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Alex,” Antonio says softly. “This is your mate we’re talking about, this is pure biology and instinct, you can’t fight against that,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I don’t want it!” Alex yells out, panting from the exertion, sweat still damp in his hair. “Especially not a bloody human,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Your mate is a human?” Antonio whispers, his eyebrow raised. “So they don’t know that they’re your mate? They can’t feel the bond?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Alex shakes his head. “He can’t feel the bond at all, not that there’s going to be one-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Alex- you can’t stop the bond from happening, your wolf will seek out this person whether you like it or not,” Antonio says quietly.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Alex shakes his head. “I’m going to stop it if I can,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You can’t stop instinct, Alex,” Antonio says softly.  _ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

_  
_ _  
_ Mitch groans louder, turning his face against Alex’s chest, the sweat pouring off him as his eyes shine bright gold. Alex feels the panic brush over his chest as he watches Mitch’s fingernails begin to curve into sharp claws.    
  
“Mitch-” Alex says, panic tearing through him as he holds Mitch tighter, hears the dull low whine of his mate push through the air. “Mitch, you have to calm yourself down,”   
  
“I can’t, Lex, it hurts so much,” Mitch begins, only to stop, stiffening against Alex, his eyes bright gold as he pants into the cooling air.  
  
A scream tears through the air, his claws digging into Alex as he fights against the transformation. Alex finds himself calling for the pack, trying to hold Mitch close against his chest, the sweat pouring off his mate. Richie and Sean are in the room within seconds, their eyes widening as they take in the sight of their alpha struggling with his mate, Mitch’s eyes golden, his face twisted in pain.    
  
“Alex, what the-” Richie begins, face pale.    
  
“It’s starting already,” Alex says, quietly. “I figured this might happen because... _he_ , he’s not here, Mitch is shifting to seek him out,”   
  
“What can we do?” Richie says softly.    
  
“Well, aside from the obvious, we need to take him to the room,” Alex says, glancing down at his panting mate with worry on his face.    
  
“The dungeon?” Sean pipes up, his face pale.    
  
“Now isn’t the time for jokes, Sean,” Richie says, his eyes dark and serious. “We’ve never had to use it before, are you certain?”   
  
“I think so,” Alex says gravely, looking down at his panting mate. “I don’t think I can control him when he shifts fully,”   
  
“But you’re his Alpha,” Sean says quietly, looking confused.    
  
“I’m _not_ ,” Alex says sadly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I’m not his Alpha, Pierre is. He needs Pierre,”    
  


* * *

  
  
_ “Well, well, Gelael, where’s your little freaky pack got to? Have they got rid of you since they know you’re nothing but a filthy human?” A familiar silky voice pipes up and Alex bristles in the middle of his maths lesson, his ears tuned to the window outside.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What do you want, Nato?” Sean snaps, holding his books tighter.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I want to know why you’re a part of Alex Lynn’s pack, what makes you so special? You’re not even a were, you’re nobody,” Nato snaps, moving closer. “You’re useless and guess what?” He grins widely, fangs on show as he grabs the front of Sean’s t-shirt. “I bet Lynn can’t even smell your fear, can’t even sense that you’re scared-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m not scared of you, Nato,” Sean says, shakily. “You’re not even an alpha,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You’re going to regret that decision,” Nato mutters, pulling Sean closer to him, claws digging into his chest. “You’re really going to regret that, Gelael,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Hey!” Another voice cuts through the silence. “Leave him alone,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Who are you?” Nato says, his brow furrowing as he takes in the sight of the small, tanned teenager. “Can’t you see we’re busy?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Mitch Evans. I think you better make yourself unbusy and piss off quickly,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Who do you think you are?” Nato laughs, his claws sinking back into his fingernails as he barks back a laugh. “You’re a little nobody,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “So are you, picking on people just for the sake of it. Haven’t you got anything better to do?” Mitch steps up to the taller, burlier man, his hands tightening into fists. Nato drops Sean’s t-shirt and laughs at the small boy approaching him.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “So pathetic-” He begins before he pauses, sniffing the air and stiffening.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What? Aren’t you going to finish your sentence?” Mitch says, raising an eyebrow.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nato growls under his breath. “This isn’t over yet,” He turns to Sean, glancing at him with angry dark eyes. “And next time Gelael, make sure you don’t bring Lynn’s mate to the party,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Excuse me, who the fuck is Lynn?” Mitch begins but Nato pushes past him with a huff, ignoring his comment. “Are you okay?” He asks, turning his attention to the taller boy who is looking at him with wide eyes.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Yeah, I’m fine, I just - you’re nothing like I imagined,” Sean says quietly, his eyes locked on the smaller boy, unable to believe that this is apparently Alex’s mate, the boy who Alex has been rejecting for the last few weeks. “I’m Sean, by the way,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Mitch,” Mitch says carefully before his brow furrows. “What did that creep mean by Lynn’s mate? Who is Lynn?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m Lynn,” Another calm voice pipes up and Mitch spins on his heel to come face to face with the tall boy that he encountered on his first day at school, the one who reluctantly pushed his pencil case at him. He surveys Mitch carefully with his dark eyes. “Alexander Lynn,”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Well, I’m certainly not your mate, we’re definitely not friends,” Mitch says, his mouth curving into a sneer.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Of course not,” Alex fires back before his dark eyes turn to Sean. “Are you alright?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m fine,” Sean says carefully, glancing between Mitch and Alex with  a guarded expression on his lips. “Thanks Mitch,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “No problem,” Mitch replies, a small smile curving on his lips. “I hate bullies, nice to know that someone here is nicer than this sourwolf,” He says, clapping Alex on the shoulder as he moves to leave, his footsteps still shuffling over the grass.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Sean waits until Mitch is out of earshot before he locks eyes with Alex. “So that’s your mate huh?” He says, smirk curving over his lips.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Shut up,” Alex bristles, watching Mitch walk away. “He’s not anything to me,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Sure thing,  _ **_sourwolf,_ ** _ ” Sean teases but Alex’s eyes are still locked on the retreating figure of Mitch.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

_  
_ _  
_ Mitch stiffens in Alex’s arms, his eyes falling shut as his body begins to convulse against Alex’s chest.    
  
“Shit-” Sean begins but as he takes a step forward, Alex stops him, mashing his jaws together, his eyes a furious shade of red.    
  
“Stop, there’s nothing you can do for him,” Alex says, his eyes flickering down to his mate, still shuddering in his arms, sweat poring off every inch of pale skin, claws glittering in the dim light.    
  
“I could sedate him-” Sean begins. “We have to do something-”   
  
“That’s not going to help, the sedation would wear off, the lure of the moon is too strong,” Alex says quietly, his dark eyes meeting Richie’s. “Can you see where Stoff’s got to? We really need to find Pierre quick-”   
  
“But Alex, what if we don’t-” Sean asks, eyes wide as he looks at Mitch still twisting in pain.    
  
“Don’t think about that,” Richie says softly. “He’ll go rabid if we don’t find Pierre in time,”   
  
“Shit,” Sean whispers under his breath, worrying his lip as he gazes down at Mitch. “Why does he need Pierre so much if you’re his alpha?”   
  
“Because Pierre is the one who turned Mitch,” Richie says quietly. “Mitch needs his authority, he will only respond to the alpha that turned him in his first transformation,” He looks sadly at Mitch. “We better move him now whilst he’s quiet, it will only get harder to restrain him later, maybe we should chain him up and leave him-”   
  
“I’m not leaving him on his own, Rich,” Alex snaps, his hand stroking over Mitch’s sweaty face. “He’s my mate,”   
  
“He could kill you,” Richie hisses.    
  
“It’s a risk I have to take,” Alex spits back, his eyes red with anger, his fangs exposed.    
  


* * *

  
  
_ “Do you have a problem with me?” A familiar voice - the voice of his mate - pipes up behind him. “I mean, like have I done something wrong?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Alex closes his locker, looking down into the dark brown eyes. Mitch has become more of a fixture in his life, despite his insistence that he doesn’t need a mate. Mitch had found his way into Sean’s life first, the two becoming firm friends. Alex hated Sean coming home with the scent of his mate all over him, telling his alpha that they’d been at the gym or at KFC or wherever else they decided to hang out. Alex had let it slip at first, knowing that Mitch was a new kid and probably had few friends, but suddenly, Richie had begun smelling of Mitch too.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Look, I know you don’t want to be friends,” Mitch says carefully. “I just...I want to know your deal,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “There’s no deal,” Alex says quickly, trying not to make eye contact with his mate. He can feel his wolf press up inside him, fighting to get out, to claim Mitch for his own but he pushes it away. “I just...I don’t get close to people,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I can see that,” Mitch says, raising an eyebrow. “You just seem to hate me and I don’t know why…” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Silence permeates the air. “I know you’re not an arsehole, I can see that. I can see how much you care about Sean and the others,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Alex doesn’t answer for a moment. “I know. I just don’t get close to people,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Why?” Mitch moves closer, the scent intensifies and Alex clenches his fist, feeling his fingernails tear up his skin as they shift. “What are you afraid of, Lynn?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I-” Alex begins, his mouth dry. “I don’t know what you mean,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I think you do, Alex,” Mitch whispers, his gaze unwavering. “I think you’re afraid of letting me too close, letting me in,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I have to go,” Alex says, brushing past Mitch. His wolf howls as he walks away, he can feel Mitch’s gaze heavy on his back.  _ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

_  
_ _  
_ Alex glances around at the padded walls tentatively, looking down at Mitch who hasn’t moved since Alex carried him into the room. His eyes are closed and he’s shivering slightly, his body barely shifting against Alex’s chest. Alex gently brushes a hand through his mate’s hair, brushing back the hair from Mitch’s forehead.    
  
“I’m sorry,” He whispers, Mitch still unresponsive in his arms. “I’m so sorry for all this, Mitchy,” He stops as Mitch’s eyes snap open, golden and fearful.    
  
“Mitch-” Alex begins, only to be cut off as Mitch snarls wildly, swiping his clawed hand across Alex’s face. Alex hears Richie shout and holds up a hand, as he presses his other to his face, his fingers coming away covered in blood. “It’s okay,” Alex says softly, over Mitch’s snarls. “It’s okay,” He says, his grip tightening on Mitch.    
  
Mitch however, doesn’t respond to his voice at all, continues snarling at Alex, fighting at his tight grip, snapping his jaws at the alpha. He’s losing control quickly - Alex realises, tightening his grip as Mitch leans in to try and bite him, his teeth catching Alex’s collarbone. Alex hisses at the sensation as warm blood drips down over his skin.    
  
“Mitch, Mitch,” He yells out, trying to get past the wolf of his mate, trying to stare into the golden eyes, to make Mitch see him. But Mitch doesn’t, his eyes remain dark and vacant, as he struggles against Alex’s grip. Alex bites down on his lip as Mitch claws at his wrist, his teeth mashing at his throat.    
  
“Alex!” Richie’s voice calls out. “Alex, get out of there, he’s going to kill you!”   
  
“Stay back!” Alex hisses out, tightening his grip on Mitch, fresh blood falling down his wrist as Mitch growls low under his breath, golden eyes fixed on Richie. “Just stay back, get ready to shut the door,”   
  
“I’m not leaving you in here with him,” Richie yells out, eyes dark with anger.    
  
“Richie, that’s a fucking order,” Alex snarls as Mitch lashes out again, his howl filling the room, as he breaks away from Alex, hackles rising as his claws lengthen out, his body quivering as his wolf takes over fully. Alex watches fearfully as he turns his golden eyes to Richie and Sean still in the doorway and panic rises over his chest.    
  
“Close the door now,” He snaps. “Close it,”   
  
“I’m not leaving you in here with Mitch in that state,” Richie snaps back, holding Sean back.   
  
“You don’t have a choice,” Alex yells out, his eyes still fixed on Mitch, on his mate, unrecognisable, his dark hair wild, his eyes glowing. “Just close the door,”   
  
“Alex-” Richie says softly. “What if-”   
  
“Look, if it gets too much, two knocks on the door,” Alex says quietly. “Just- close the door, please, I think I can keep him sated until we get Pierre here,”   
  
“And if we don’t?” Richie asks.    
  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Alex mutters, eyes still on his mate. “Door, now,”   
  
Richie sighs heavily before his hand moves slowly to the door handle, his eyes meeting Alex’s, blue locking on red, “Two knocks,” He repeats, Alex’s blood still dropping on the floor.   
  
“Two knocks,” Alex repeats, watching as the door slowly closes, leaving him and Mitch alone in the room.    
  


* * *

  
  
_ “You’re not healing,” Stoffel says, eyeing the bruises on Alex’s pale skin.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m fine,” Alex mutters, wiping away the sweat with a spare towel. “C’mon, we need to go again, we need to build your strength,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m not doing anything with you when you’re about to keel over,” Stoffel says, shaking his head. “Should I ask why you’re not healing? Why you look so bloody ill?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Because he’s an idiot,” Pierre’s voice pipes up and Alex bristles at the sound of his fellow alpha. Pierre leans in the doorway, watching the pair with interest.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I don’t know what you’re talking about, pear,” Alex says crisply, ignoring the gaze that Pierre fixes him with.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I think you do, though,” Pierre continues, eyes blood red. “It’s the small matter of your mate isn’t it? The one you keep rejecting?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I told you I don’t need a mate,” Alex snarls, eyes narrowing.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Yet your body says otherwise,” Pierre snaps back, eyes burning. “You’re not sleeping, you’re not eating, you’re not healing, you’re wasting away because you’re trying to push away the basic instinct inside you. What are you afraid of?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “He’s human!” Alex yells out. Silence echoes around the room for a moment before he continues.  “He’d probably think of me as a monster, he’d reject me and then I’d die….I’d be no better off than I am now,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Alex-” Pierre says quietly. “You’re going to kill yourself,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Better dead than to live this life,” Alex mutters quietly.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You don’t mean that,” Pierre says, the smile dropping from his face. “The pack needs you, I need you,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I know,” Alex says weakly. “That’s the problem,” He gazes down at the bruises on his arm and sighs.  _ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

 

_  
_ Mitch growls under his breath, a low one that permeates through the air as he stalks back and forth, on his hands and knees. His claws are fully out now, as are his fangs flecked with blood and saliva, his golden eyes glowing in the dim light. Alex knows it’s only a matter of time before Mitch transforms fully, before he comes uncontrollable. He feels the ache in his chest as he looks at his mate, at how strange he looks - it’s the same Mitch, with the mussed, messy black hair and tanned skin, but the expression on his face is wrong. Mitch is just wrong like this, Alex thinks, this was never supposed to be his life, Mitch was never supposed to be in this pain. The scar that Pierre had left shines faintly on Mitch’s tanned skin, glowing under the harsh lights of the room as Mitch continues to pace, eyes locked on Alex.    
  
“Mitch,” Alex says, softly. His own wolf fights to burst free, to calm his mate, to protect him, to shelter him from the pain but he pushes the urge away. “Mitch, it’s me, it’s Alex,”   
  
Mitch growls under his breath, still stalking back and forth. “I’m your mate, I know you can sense that, I know you’re in there somewhere,”   
  
But Mitch continues pacing, snapping his jaws. “Mitch, please,” Alex pleads, trying to get through to his mate, tears falling down his cheeks. Mitch pays no attention though, pauses for a moment and howls long and loud. It’s a signal - a message for Pierre, Alex realises, a message summoning Pierre to him. A cry for help.    
  


* * *

  
  
_ “Where’s Sean?” Alex asks with a raised eyebrow, glancing down at his watch.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Stoffel and Pierre exchange glances across the table. “He’s on a date-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “A date?” Alex quirks his eyebrow. “Sean’s dating now?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Well, that’s kinda what people do on a date, Alex,” Pierre says, shaking his head.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “With who? Anyone we know?” Alex begins, only to be interrupted as Sean stalks through the door with a wide grin on his face. There’s a bruise on his collarbone but it’s the scent that comes off him in waves that makes Alex stiffen.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Hey guys,” Sean says, grinning widely as he walks past the table and opens the fridge, snagging himself one of his ready-made protein shakes.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Where’ve you been?” Alex asks, trying to remain calm, the smell of Mitch all over Sean, curling through the air.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Out on a date,” Sean says, taking a swig of the bottle.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “With my mate?” Alex says crisply and Sean nearly chokes on his vanilla shake.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Alex-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It’s fine,” Alex pushes away his plate. “If you two want to-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Alex, Sean doesn’t know,” Pierre says softly, his hand moving to gently brush over his fellow alpha’s wrist. “He doesn’t know how it works-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “How what works?” Sean asks, confused.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Pierre glances at Alex for a moment before his eyes slide over to Sean. “Wolves mate for life, we don’t choose who we mate with, there’s just this connection there. Although this sourwolf decided that he didn’t want Mitch as a mate, his wolf does. They’re connected together,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh god,” Sean goes pale as he glances at Alex. “I’m sorry, shit, I didn’t know that you were connected to each other-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Sean-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh shit, does that mean? You felt it when we kissed?” Sean says, eyes wide.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You….kissed him?” Alex says delicately, pushing back the snarl as Pierre’s hand strokes over his wrist.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m sorry,” Sean says, pushing a hand through his hair. “I just...you said that you didn’t want him as your mate so I just- he asked me out and we kissed and-” Another low snarls emits from Alex’s lips.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Best to stop there, Sean,” Pierre advises, fingers stroking over Alex’s hands to calm his alpha down. _ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

_  
_ _  
_ “Do you remember that, Mitchy?” Alex sat softly, trying to keep his voice steady. “I chased him all over the house after that, and everyone else ate popcorn. You had no idea, of course, did you?”   
  
Mitch doesn’t answer. He growls lowly, deeply, his golden eyes still focused on Alex. He snaps his jaws once before he snarls, running straight at Alex. He pounces on the taller boy, knocking him to the floor. His wolf yields the second that Mitch’s fingers brush against his skin, unable to harm his mate. Mitch however, digs his claws into Alex’s pale skin, blood bursting free, pooling on the floor. Alex lets out a hiss of pain as Mitch leans in and nuzzles up to him before his sharp teeth scrape against Alex’s neck, nipping at every inch of skin he can find.    
  
“Mitch-” Alex says, his hands trying to stroke at his mate’s back but Mitch snarls against him, his fangs pressing deeper, his claws seeking more blood. “Mitch, please,” Alex pleads, hating how weak his voice sounds as Mitch presses him to the ground, tears at his skin, opens up new wounds. Alex just lays back, lets his mate dig into his skin, bites down on his skin as the pain blossoms over him. He can hear Richie’s shouts at the door, knows that the pack can hear Mitch’s howls, that Richie can probably feel the pain blossoming over his chest as Mitch’s claws dig deeper, his jaws mashing against Alex’s ear, his saliva dropping down onto Alex’s cheek.    
  
“I’m here,” He whispers as Mitch stiffens against him, goes slack against him. However, Mitch’s eyes seem to intensify, his fangs elongate as his body twists and shifts, his spine snapping, lengthening out. Alex curses under his breath as Mitch’s tanned, smooth skin is covered by stripes of dark, soft fur.    
  
“Fuck, no,” He whispers, watching his mate transform before his very eyes. Mitch lets out a howl, low and deep, as his body changes, as his snout elongates, as his hands morph into paws, still pressing into Alex’s chest. “Mitch, no,” Alex says, shaking his head, knowing that he’s losing his mate, losing him to the wolf. “Mitch, you have to hang in there, Pierre’s coming-” He begins as Mitch growls again, sinks his teeth into Alex’s wrist.    
  
He doesn’t realise he’s screaming until a moment later when he’s trying to snatch his hand back, his wolf threatening to take over. He lets him in a little, his eyes turning blood red, his claws bursting free from his nail beds. But Mitch’s wolf seems not to notice, not to recognise his mate in his rabid state, focusing only on drawing Pierre’s attention.    
  
“Mitch-” Alex says, weakly, looking into his mate’s golden eyes but there’s no recollection there as Mitch clamps down on his wrist again, dragging him into a corner, blood smearing over the floor. Alex knows he should shift but he can’t bring himself to harm Mitch, can’t bring himself to lay a finger on his mate. The pain eats away at him, as he feels dizziness dance in his vision, thinks about the first time he met Mitch, about the first time they met eyes and he feels the tears fall down his cheeks as the blood pools on the floor. He sinks into the void, Mitch’s teeth still ripping into his skin, Mitch’s golden eyes are the last thing he sees.    
  


* * *

  
  
_ They’ve built up a steady friendship since then - it’s still awkward at times, since Mitch has no idea that Alex is a werewolf and he’s oblivious to the fact that he’s Alex’s mate. Alex is slowly getting used to the funny, intelligent, beautiful small human that is supposed to be his mate. However, it comes at a cost. Alex makes sure to leave his scent on Mitch before he leaves the house, he does this as discreetly as possible.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ However, Alex awakens one night, covered in sweat and panting, the panic swirls through his chest. He knows something’s wrong, can feel the connection with Mitch slowly beginning to splinter. He rips the covers away from himself and finds himself shifting, his body slowly changing into wolf as he takes off into the woods, following the scent of his mate. It doesn’t take long for him to find it, hovering precariously in the air thickly, full of fear and panic.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I don’t know what you want,” He hears Mitch say quietly. “I was just having a run,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I just wanna know why you smell of Alpha, baby,” The wolf coos, smiling widely.  _   
_  
_ _ “I’m not your baby and I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mitch says, carefully. “I think you should leave,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “But that would ruin my fun,” The wolf purrs, eyes still locked on Mitch. “You’re very interesting,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “And you’re really not,” Mitch deadpans, taking a few steps back only for the wolf to grab hold of his wrist. “What are you doing?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Going somewhere?” The wolf says, leaning in. “We’re just getting started,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ A low growl tears itself from Alex’s throat as he steps into the clearing. “Let him go,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Well, well, if it isn’t little Alex Lynn all grown up,” The wolf hisses, eyes gleaming, hand still gripping Mitch’s. “I assume this is your prize?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Let him go, I won’t ask again,” Alex says dangerously.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m not the only one who is after your prize, Lynn,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Leave,” Alex snaps, again, his eyes burning red. The wolf lets go of Mitch’s wrist, eyes meeting the alphas. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “This isn’t over, Lynn,” The wolf snaps. “I’m not the only one who smells him, who wants him,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Leave now, or I’ll rip your throat out,” Alex says quietly, eyes locked on the wolf who whimpers under his breath, slowly moving away from the alpha. Alex waits for the wolf to stalk away, his tail between his legs, before he turns to Mitch who is shivering in the cold.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You weren’t really going to rip his throat out were you?” Mitch asks, raising an eyebrow.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What the fuck were you thinking?” Alex spits out, eyes flashing. “Why are you walking around the woods at this time?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Could ask you the same question,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I can protect myself,” Alex snarls under his breath.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “And I can’t?” Mitch lets out a laugh. “What’s your deal, Alex?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What do you mean?” Alex says, narrowing his eyes.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You hate the fact that I’m friends with your friends, I don’t even think you like me. Now you show up in the middle of the woods and insult me and act like I’m some kid who can’t protect themselves,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Because you are,” Alex says, his tone full of exasperation. “God, you infuriate me,” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Why? Because I tell you that you’re an arsehole?” Mitch snaps, moving closer to Alex. “You’re infuriating too, showing up with your shirt off, pretending that you’re some God-” He doesn’t get to finish as Alex silences him with a kiss, bending down to press their lips together. They seem to kiss for an eternity, Mitch softening underneath him as their lips push together, groans falling from his mouth as their lips fold against each other.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “God,” Mitch whispers against Alex’s lips, Alex’s hands curving protectively over his waist. Alex smiles, deepening the kiss, his hands shifting before his eyes as his wolf curls up and growls appreciatively. Mate, the word rumbles in his chest as his lips map over Mitch’s, tracing over them, fighting not to claim Mitch immediately.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What was that?” Mitch says, pulling away, his breath ghosting through the cool air. “I don’t-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Stop talking,” Alex says, smiling as he leans in for another kiss, his hand curving around Mitch’s waist.  _ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

_  
_ _  
_ Alex awakens, pain flooding through his body, to meet Sean’s concerned brown eyes. He bolts upright, breathing heavily as the bond to Mitch intensifies, pushes pain into his body. He reaches out to Mitch, only to whine low under his breath, Mitch’s thoughts racing as he fights to escape the room, to find Pierre.    
  
“You passed out, Richie had to get you out,” Sean says, for want of an explanation.    
  
“But Mitch-”Alex says softly.    
  
“Mitch is in the best place he can be,” Sean says, kneeling down next to Alex as he surveys the bruised arms of his alpha. “You’re in worse shape than him,” He says, wiping away the blood from Alex’s arms and wrists.    
  
“Mate bites always take longer to heal,” Alex says, trying to get up but he whines as the pain shoots through him, Sean making him stay on the floor with dark eyes of disapproval.    
  
“You’re not going anywhere,” Sean says quietly.    
  
“He needs me, Sean!” Alex snaps, the growl tearing from his throat.   
  
“He’ll kill you if you go back in there!” Sean snarls back. “He’s full shifted now!”   
  
“I don’t care! He’s my mate! He needs me!” Alex yells out, pausing as he sniffs the air, a familiar scent building, moving closer, his eyes turning red as the door opens and Pierre barrels through the door, his own eyes already flashing red.    
  
“Pear,” Alex whispers, blinking once as though Pierre will disappear before his eyes.    
  
“You look like shit,” Pierre says, eyes flickering from Alex’s bruised and battered form over to the closed door, Mitch’s howls vibrating through the air.    
  
“No, thanks to you, prick,” Alex says, a small smile dancing on his face.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Pierre whispers, his smile suddenly dropping. “I’m sorry for leaving, I just - I thought you’d hate me,”   
  
“Never,” Alex says quietly, his eyes locked on his fellow alphas. “You came back when we needed you the most, when  _ he _ needed you,”   
  
Pierre nods once, his hand moving to curve over the door handle. “Pierre?” Alex says, his voice barely a murmur. “Please take care of him for me,”   
  
“I give my word,” Pierre says quietly as he opens the door and steps through. Alex’s head falls back against the wall as he hears the howls intensify, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. But he has faith in Pierre, he always has.  _  
  
_


End file.
